


The Last Quarter

by smoov22



Category: Wreck-It Ralph (2012)
Genre: Dimension Travel, M/M, Portals
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-19
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:19:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smoov22/pseuds/smoov22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Wreck-It Ralph spin started as a school project.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

It was another rainy day in Tokyo. But, it was made a little better by the fact that the school year was over. Today would be the last day the lemonade stand needed to operate before Yoshi would have enough money to last him this summer at the arcade. And he definitely needed it. Bonk needed it.


	2. Chapter 1

It was his first driver’s license. It got him so excited. It read:  
Alex Hing Yamatoshi  
Age: 16  
Date of License: July 21st  
Residential City: Tokyo, Japan  
Weight: 90 lbs.  
Height: 61 inches  
He had a little trouble holding onto it with his prosthetic hand, but he could manage. This piece of plastic was the ticket to being free from his dreaded grilled chicken breast, french fries, and small milk diet. Free from the labels of “just another teenager” and “black-haired, hazel-eyed Asian kid.” But, most importantly, free to decide when he wanted to leave the arcade tomorrow.  
Every Friday, Saturday, Sunday, and Monday, Alex would go to the arcade to play some of his favorite games, including Michael Jackson's Sandwich Diesel and Scandinavian Cricket Rampage. He was always the energy of the place, sometimes getting a little too addicted to dumping those crickets on Mrs. Tacticnuke. He would always run down to his last quarter without even realizing it. Usually, though, he would save it, and try whatever new game that was in the shop.   
Today, when he walked in, the new game in stock was called Bonk’s Volleyball Connection. Alex, or Yoshi as he was now cleverly called because of his frequency of playing at that arcade, was a little hesitant at that one. He hadn’t been exactly been a person for sports games. He watched someone else play it. It wasn’t exactly easy, but the player seemed to have a knack for it. He figured that if a newbie player could pick it up like that, it should be no problem for an experienced gamer, even if that gamer had a metal hand.  
The game booted up with a heartrending dialogue:  
“Long ago, a miniscule man named Bonk created an alternate form of volleyball: Volleyball Connection. It was a way for a single player to enjoy the thrill of volleyball without that stress that comes from having an annoying, pestering Player 2 at your side or - even worse - on the other side of the court.  
Soon, though, Bonk found out that the game was being digitized. People were taking his idea into the graphical world, but changing it to look like ping-pong. He got so angry over the concept of someone stealing his idea that he made his own digital version, to be hailed as the best ever. And if you want to come to Level 5 to contest that, then you’ll be sorry…”  
The game then started. It appeared to be 64-bit, with no memory except for the highest score, which read: 22 Level Streak. He later found out that a “level” was a volleyball game against artificial intelligence of various degrees of difficulty, each one ending when the player won an 11-point game.  
The first 4 levels were surprisingly quick and easy, much easier than convincing his mother to add Thursdays to his arcade days, which he still hadn’t managed to do. When level Five started, Bonk appeared. He was not even half the size of the net, and appeared to weigh less than Yoshi’s 3-year-old son. His favorite color appeared to be either red or pink, as demonstrated by the pink-and-red plaid jacket he donned.  
Just as the first 4 were, the level was very quick. Following the win, two jail guards came on the screen, named “Status” and “Quo.” They dragged Bonk into what appeared to be a jail designed after the one used by the shopping center. “Must be a local game,” Yoshi thought, as he watched the next level come up. A layer of text appeared with encouraging words. “The villain may be down, but the game’s not over. Beat as many levels as you can to get the high score!”  
Yoshi was about to continue. After all, he did want to get another cabinet high score, and having one on the first day that the game was here would be incredible. Then, though, he noticed something green glowing on the side of the cabinet. It was a different shade of green than the outside box art, which wreaked of plaid red and pink on a light green background. It also appeared to rotate, as if a crank was turning it. Must be a memory drive. Yoshi decided to continue anyway.   
And continue he did. He made it far past the high score, getting to 65 levels before noticing something behind him. Two jail guards, real ones, were taking him away for staying in the arcade for 2 hours past closing. They looked like they knew what they were doing, and didn’t at all appear scared, like a jail guard would if he or she was dealing with a manslaughterer.   
He was thrown into a cell labeled “Arcade-5.” Clearly, the jail was divided by store, and each store couldn’t have had more than 10 cells with the size of the prison. A ticket was placed behind him. It read, “Alex Yamatoshi. Staying after hours. 1 day.” Yoshi sighed in relief. At least he wouldn’t be in here for a week. Then, his parents would know something was up beyond playing video games.  
Someone called out from a cell near him, whispering, “What are you in for? Yoshi was about to respond, but he saw something about the prisoner. It was almost as if… “Yeah, I know. I’m that Bonk. I got thrown in here when the player beat my level.” Yoshi was stunned. “But, how did you get into our world?” Bonk said in a somber voice, “It’s that portal on the game cabinet.”  
Yoshi knew about a portal between that dimension and his. However, he didn’t know that it was small enough for a game cabinet to house it. This brought up the question: Were there other portals?


	3. Chapter 2

As soon as the two were released from the center jail, Yoshi started questioning Bonk about the portals. He was worried that other players might catch onto this.  
“Is this the only cabinet of its kind?”  
“As of now, yes. Otherwise, I would be breaking physics to be here while another one of me exists somewhere.”  
“Does that mean that making another cabinet would essentially lock you out of your game?”  
“Yes. I would try to go back, but there would already be another me in the dimension, ready to play a set.”  
“Could your cabinet still function without you in there?”  
“W-what do you mean?”  
“I thought that if a character wasn’t in their proper place, than they would not show up in the game.”  
“What? No! The other me would be in the cabinet. Where would you get the idea that a person is glued to their cabinet?”  
“A movie that…”  
“That movie is incorrect. It was made just to throw people off of the correct idea to avoid issues.”  
Why did I take my family to see that movie?  
Yoshi assumed that was it, but then a sign went up. It held a newspaper snippet that read:  
Volleyball Arcade Game Huge Success. More in Development.  
He was doomed. If this had been made yesterday, then that was it. If it was more recent than that, then they still had a chance. A chance to get Bonk back in his own cabinet before more are made.   
“Bonk! Hurry up and get back in the cabinet!”  
“Why? I have unanswered questions, too!”  
“More cabinets are being made, and if they are active, then you’re locked out!”  
“Actually, there’s an even bigger problem.”  
“Wha…”  
At that exact moment, the door flung open.


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter not finished

They had to get out of there. If someone saw either of them, they would have to put the game out of order. They had to assume that someone would have built another cabinet and started testing it. If that were the case, then the arcade would notice nothing. The game would run fine, and they would notice nothing.  
Except them.  
Yoshi paused for a second. Them? I literally just met him. I don’t care if I share knowledge with him, he’s not my new best pal. I mean, after all, he’s a vill…  
“Alex!”  
“Mom!”  
“I was so worried about you. I received a criminal paper in the mail! I thought someone had done something to you! Are you okay?”  
“Uh, heh heh, yeah. I’m alright. How have you been?”  
“Worried sick! I’m thankful to see that you have someone that has been here to keep you company.”  
“Oh, he’s not…”  
“No problemo. He actually brought me into it. Don’t look at me.”


End file.
